


It Was The Shoes

by lasairfhiona



Series: Making it Work [7]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris trips over something and it makes him think</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was The Shoes

Chris still didn't feel good, but he felt better than he had for the last few days, which means his fever had probably broken. He hadn't seen Len in the few days he'd been sick. He told his lover to stay away because he hadn't wanted to get him sick. Go figure that with all the diseases they were able to cure, Earth and alien alike, they were never able to cure the common cold. Getting up, he headed for the bathroom to take a nice long shower and wash off the stink and sweat. 

Not watching where he was going, he tripped over something. Looking down, he spotted a pair of shoes. Len's shoes. That made him smile. Len had a couple of uniforms here as well as some civilian clothes. But it was the shoes that got him. Clothes hanging in a closet or folded up in a drawer, out of sight from prying eyes, was one thing, but shoes laying in the middle of the room spoke to a certain kind of intimacy.

As he walked to the bathroom, he thought about Len and their relationship. They said things to one another he hadn't said to anyone in a very long time. Len had the codes to his home and was welcome to come and go at will. They made plans for the future. But it never really hit him until he saw the bloody shoes laying in the middle of the floor just how much they were to one another. 

Sitting on the bench in his bath, he picked up his communicator and coded in Len's number. "Hey..." he said when he heard Len's gruff greeting.

_"Hey. Feeling any better?"_

"Much. Feel like coming over?"

_"I'll be there in 30."_

Chris smiled. He felt better already.


End file.
